This invention relates to axle driven vehicles which require a drive shaft, or axle. On occasion, the axle may break due to stress. When this happens the broken axle must be removed before a serviceable axle can be installed. The outermost end of the axle may be withdrawn with one of various means, such as a wheel puller, but the innermost end of the axle remains inside the axle housing. This invention will make it possible to withdraw the innermost part of a broken axle from it's housing, and eliminate the need for disassembly of the vehicle to attain it's removal.